Daimatou Enbu
by Honey Maaka
Summary: El último día fue... Desgarrador...


**¡Heeeeyyy!  
****Bueno... yo debería terminar mi ensayo o escribir algo más de lo que tengo pendiente, pero ¡nooooo! Jajajaja xD**

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail y sus personajes son propiedad intelectual de Hiro Mashima, hasta el hermoso momento en que le obligue (a base de hacha) a firmar la cesión de derechos xDD Jajajaja okno .-.**

* * *

**Daimatou Enbu**

— Muerte y más muerte… Tantas…

La chica de cabellos azules andaba entre los escombros, abrazándose a sí misma, con el rostro surcado por un par de lágrimas frías que se abrían paso entre las cenizas que cubrían sus mejillas. El panorama era desolador, las llamas arrasaban con los cuantos árboles que se hallaban en su camino, los cadáveres de todos aquellos que no sobrevivieron a la debacle se esparcían en el lugar que alguna vez fue la sede del Daimatou Enbu. Los sollozos de ella intentaban sobrepasar las explosiones escuchadas durante todo el día. Perdió la noción del tiempo, no sabía con exactitud si el amanecer causaba la luz, o sólo eran el fuego que todo lo consumía.

Todo.

— ¡Luuucyyyyyy! — Gritó, desgarrándose la garganta. Apenas tenía voz y su propio llanto la ahogaba—. ¡Naaatsuuuuuu!

Entonces, como un relámpago, un recuerdo pasó por su mente.

Él.

Mientras todos corrían, él fue en busca de Natsu y los demás.

'— _Estaré bien… ¡Corre!_

— _No me iré…_

— _¡Huye Enana!'_

Fue cuando soltó su mano, sin querer hacerlo, viendo cómo se perdía en el mar de personas.

Lo recordó. Y su corazón se estrujó, dotándole fuerzas para gritar su nombre.

— ¡GAJEEEEEEL!

Pudo oír a lo lejos un quejido. Buscó con la mirada de dónde provenía y distinguió su cuerpo que yacía en el suelo. Ignoró el dolor que ella sentía y comenzó a correr hasta dónde él estaba, con el vestido casi destrozado al igual que sus zapatos que milagrosamente se mantuvieron en sus pies; la bandana ayudaba a que su cabello no le impidiera la visión ya de por sí borrosa por el agotamiento y la angustia.

Se llevó ambas manos a la boca al ver a Gajeel. Observó cada parte de su cuerpo, con las ropas quemadas y roídas; cubierto por completo de la sangre que emanaban las profundas heridas. Se arrojó al suelo, justo al lado suyo, y rodeó con los brazos su cabeza.

— ¡Oh Gajeel!— decía conmovida entre lágrimas—; te he encontrado vivo…

— Ena… na…

Lo suyo eran quejidos casi inaudibles.

Intentó levantar el brazo para corresponder al abrazo de Levy, pero de una herida abierta comenzó a brotar sangre. Levy se alertó y con la bandana de su cabello improvisó un sencillo torniquete.

— Esto servirá, al menos mientras localizo a alguien que me ayude— fingió una sonrisa y limpió bruscamente las lágrimas de sus ojos— Espérame aquí… iré a buscar ayuda, alguien debe… — suspiró pesadamente, al echar un vistazo a su alrededor—. Alguien debe ayudarnos.

Él la detuvo, sosteniendo apenas su mano.

— No… no te vayas Levy.

— Debo buscar ayuda Gajeel, tal vez a Wendy o Chelia… deben estar por alguna parte.

— Pero dudo… si tú te vas y yo…

Calló su boca, posando sus dedos en los labios de Gajeel.

—Shhh… shhh… no digas nada… vas a estar…— las lágrimas comenzaron a fluir por su rostro de nuevo—. Vamos a estar bien.

Se tumbó por completo en el suelo, recargó delicadamente su cabeza contra el pecho de Gajeel, escuchando los frágiles latidos de su corazón. Estaba cansada del llanto, de andar, de buscar a sus amigos; su mente se inundaba de miedo al pensar que nadie más sobrevivió, que ellos eran los únicos…

Sus sollozos volvieron a escucharse.

— Enana… no llores por favor.

Ella intentó reír. Levantó un poco la cabeza y se topó con los labios de Gajeel. Se acercó más, con suma cautela y depositó un tierno beso sobre ellos. Un sabor ferroso llenó su boca.

— Te quiero Gajeel.

Enlazaron sus manos. La peli azul volvió a su posición, con la cabeza hundida en su pecho, mientras que Gajeel cerró los ojos por un instante.

— También te quiero… Levy…

Dejó de escuchar su corazón. Se sobresaltó y apretó con más fuerza su mano.

— ¿Gajeel?

Era imposible hablar. Sus lágrimas la ahogaban, sofocaban su garganta ante el peso del dolor.

Sólo quería… si al menos alguien le ayudara…

— ¡Ayuuuuudaaaaa! ¡Lu…Lucyyyy!

Nadie respondió. Sus propios gritos hacían eco.

— ¡Que alguien nos ayudeee!— apretó los puños con fuerza, sintiendo cómo la impotencia se apoderaba de ella—, mi querido… Gajeel…

Abrazó fervientemente el cadáver de Gajeel. Siguió llorando, mientras todo se derrumbaba a su alrededor. Pero a ella, a Levy McGarden, ya nada más le importaba… sin él.

¡CORTE!

Una serie de aplausos se escuchó en todo el foro, luego de que la claqueta marcara el final de la toma. Levy se puso de pie, seguida de Gajeel, mientras que varias personas comenzaban a desmontar la escenografía. Todo el foro estaba lleno de los actores que participaron en el rodaje de 'Daimatou Enbu' la nueva producción del aclamado director Makarov Dreyar. Gajeel se sacudió la ropa un poco y avanzó hasta sus compañeros, quienes le abrazaron con júbilo. Había sido un trabajo extenuante durante meses, que por fin se terminaba con muy buenos resultados. Por su parte, Levy fue abrazada por Lucy, su mejor amiga, quien también participó de la cinta. Se escuchó destapar una botella de Champán mientras Gajeel Redfox avanzaba hasta los camerinos, a deshacerse de la caracterización de su personaje.

Justo cuando abría la puerta de su camerino, Levy se acercaba al propio.

— Muy buena actuación McGarden.

— Gracias— dijo con una amplia sonrisa—, aunque ya me había acostumbrado a que me llamaras 'Enana'.

Él dejó escapar una risilla. Ella abrió su puerta, dispuesta a entrar.

— Entonces enana... ¿te gustaría cenar conmigo esta noche? Digo, sólo por celebrar.

Los ojos de Levy brillaron encantadoramente.

— Por celebrar… está bien.

— Bien, entonces… nos vemos esta noche.

— Hasta esta noche Gajeel.

Y ambas puertas se cerraron a sus espaldas, Levy se recargó sobre su puerta y suspiró.

— Mi querido…

* * *

***Sonríe sin un diente y el ojo morado* Sí, ya sé que eso me pasa por hacer tremendas tarugadas xDD Culparé al frío y a mi cobijita :3  
Como sea, tengo poco tiempo. Mil gracias por leer, prometo actualizar mis historias pendientes pronto :D**

**Un besote tronado y gomitas verdes para todos *lanza confeti***  
**Los quiero chaparritos. Nos leemos :)**


End file.
